


A little closer

by griffns283



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, bellarke cute, bellarke fluffy, bellarke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffns283/pseuds/griffns283
Summary: Hello, this is my first work here, I used to publish on Wattpad but I wanted to try here. I’m working to a long fanfic but for now I’m trying to post a short one.Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake are in relationship, have been together for almost a year now. Today it’s just a normal day, both back from their long and stressful day, they’ll need to relax. There is a lot of cute and smut stuff! Enjoy!





	A little closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work here, I used to publish on Wattpad but I wanted to try here. I’m working to a long fanfic but for now I’m trying to post a short one.  
> Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake are in relationship, have been together for almost a year now. Today it’s just a normal day, both back from their long and stressful day, they’ll need to relax. There is a lot of cute and smut stuff! Enjoy!

**__**9pm. It seems an eternity since Clarke has seen Bellamy’s face, when in fact it is just not more than a few hours. She has been at uni the whole day, her new modern art project is lasting more than she expected. While Bellamy was out with his sister, deciding to drop uni today, although, as the gold history nerd he is, he doesn’t do it often, to help her go shopping for her birthday party in less than a month.

Clarke opens the door quietly, sure that Bellamy is already home and, who knows, maybe sleeping. She places the keys on the commode next to the door while she turns around and slowly and quietly tries to close it.  

‘Finally!’ a voice makes her startle, she feels her hips being wrappedby two warm hands from behind, and her neck being covered by soft _welcome home_ ~~~~ ~~~~kisses.

She giggles as she lets the bag she has fall on the floor. ‘Bellamy’ 

‘I thought I had to call the uni to ask them about a beautiful blonde lady going missing.’ He smiles, as he turns her around and places his hands behind he back, looking down at her blue but tired eyes. ‘How are you?’ He asks softly.

‘I’m good.’ She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles softly looking back into his eyes. ‘How was shopping?’ 

He groans silently. ‘Boring.’ 

He hated shopping. As long as it wasn’t with Clarke, in that case... in that case it was funny. Everything was better with her. 

She laughs. 

‘I thought you were sleeping.’

He shakes his head. ‘You know i don’t sleep until i know you’re home.’

She smiles genuinely, titling her head to the side.

‘Why are you smiling like that?’ He asks her, titling his head to the side imitating her movement.

’I missed you’ , she hisses, as she leans over and gets on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

He smiles at that , and leans over himself to meet her halfway, returning the soft and slow kiss. 

‘I missed you, too, princess.’ He whispers against her lips.

She smiles at that, and bites her bottom lip looking at his dark deep eyes, slowly raising her left eyebrow and sweeping her eyes over his freckles. 

He raises his own eyebrow too at that, narrowing his eyes with a smile on his face. 

‘What’s that?’ He asks quietly.

‘I  _missed you.’_ She repeats quieter this time, his lips arching in a smile at that. 

With a sudden move he wraps his hands under her thighs and lifts her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She giggles and he smiles before crushing his lips against hers, softly, tenderly, in a slow kiss full of ‘ _I missed you’s’ ._

Bellamy takes two steps forward, making her hit the door with her back and deepening the kiss, which makes Clarke mowning quietly against his lips. Titling his head to the side, he keeps kissing her while Clarke hooks her fingers on his shoulders. 

She’s too caught in the kiss to say something, so the only thing that comes out of her mouth right now, is a ‘ _Bed-.. bedroom_.’ against his lips. 

Bellamy doesn’t wait, and quietly turns around, making his way to their bedroom, carrying her for the whole time and not breaking the kiss in the meanwhile.

He throws themselves on the bed, him on her, between her legs. He doesn’t wait much until he quickly moves his hands down under her shirt, and then up, exploring her skin like she’s air and he desperately in need of it, like he needs it to _survive_.

Clarke turns her head to the side, keeping her eyes closed, and this gives Bellamy the opportunity to place his now warm and wet lips on her neck, bare neck. 

As he starts slowly making out with it, Clarke’s lips part, letting out a heavy breath full of pleasure. Her hands quickly slide through his dark curls, pulling on them occasionally when his kisses are just _too good._

Bellamy’s hands explore her body in a way that makes her go crazy, every single time, and makes her desire him even more than she already daily does. While for Bellamy, touching her and feeling her under his hands, under his body, under his lips, is what he will never, ever get tired of. Like something you need to live, to go on, without the which you’d be desperately in need, like a drug. 

A good and extremely addicting one.

Bellamy pulls away from her neck briefly, only to take her shirt off and throwing it on the floor behind them.  Clarke’s hands move until they reach the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until it reaches his face, now above hers, and taking it out just to throw it on the floor as well. 

Bellamy’s eyes meet Clarke’s, and his lips arch in half a smile, but he doesn’t have the time to complete it because Clarke cups his face into her hands and pushes it down to hers, kissing him slowly but passionately, breathing out through the kiss, now that Bellamy’s dick, through his pants, is right above her entrance, through her black jeans.

‘Bellamy...’ she breathes out through the kiss, but she doesn’t have to keep going, he understands her.

He quickly moves his hands on her bra, working on it until he finally takes it off, throwing it on the floor as well.

His hands reach down her pants and, sliding down with his body on hers, he quickly removes them too, so as her string, throwing both of them next to the bed.

Bellamy’s face between her legs is something Clarke should now be used to, after every morning present he usually gives her. _Yet,_ italwaysmakes her quiver a bit. She looks down and meets his gaze, he grins at her, his hands wrapped around her thighs, his lips on her left inner thigh, placing slow kisses while never keeping his eyes off hers.

Clarke smiles softly and swallows, before feeling Bellamy’s lips against her cunt. 

‘Oh’ she lets out a breathily moan, which gives Bellamy exactly what he needs, and likes, to keep going with his mouth.

As Bellamy’s tongue circles perfect lines on her clit and her whole cunt, Clarke closes her eyes and throws her head back against the pillow, sliding her left hand down through his curls and pushing his face more against her. 

‘Fuck, Bellamy’ She moans, arching her back, which causes Bellamy’s hands to grab it, placing his hands right under it, and pushing her down against his face, against his mouth.

She moans louder now, grabbing the blanket with her right hand. ‘Bellamy-’

He grins looking up at her going crazy for him, just to go back a few seconds later to sucking her clit. 

She moans and swallows, biting her bottom lip hard. ‘Fuck’ she repeats, as Bellamy’s lips make her forget about the shutu day she had. 

‘Bellamy-’ she breathes out, and opens her eyes, looking at the ceiling. Swallows and keeps moaning around while she grinds down on his face; then, titles her head to the side and looks at the nightstand, bites her bottom lip before leaning over and opening the first drawer. Takes a condom from it, and opens it with her teeth, spitting away the plastic. 

‘Bellamy!’ she moans as his tongue plays with her in a divine way. 

She moans again. ‘I want you.’ 

‘I want yo- fuck!’

Bellamy slowly pulls away and looks up at her, smiles softly and chews on his bottom lip not to do it widely, and slowly unbuttons his pants, while positioning back above her, looking down at her.

’Your eyes are bluer than usual.’ he whispers, while Clarke moves her hands down on his pant’s waistband, pulling them down as far as she can and then helping herself with her feet to complete the mission. He smiles and lets the pants fall on the floor behind them, while Clarke hands are now hooked on his briefs’ waistand, she smiles while keeping eyes contact.

’I love you, Bellamy.’

He can’t help himself but smiling, truly, genuinely, softly and completely happily. 

He loves hearing her saying it, because as many times as he already heard this, every time seems like the first one. 

He helps her getting rid of his briefs, throwing them away, while he places his hands on her neck, and kisses her briefly. 

‘I love you, too. Clarke’

She smiles and nods slightly, cupping his chin into her tiny hand and kissing him passionately, placing her hands on his head afterwards and playing with his curls.

Bellamy’s right hand grabs the condom from hers and slowly rolls it on his dick, while returning the kiss in the same way. Afterwards he grabs his length, and places it against her entrance, which makes Clarke sigh against his lips, sigh of the fact she can’t help herself but desiring him inside of her, fully, completely inside of her.

The feeling is mutual of course, and for this reason Bellamy doesn’t wait any longer and enters in her, slowly, but deeply, already sure of how to move to make her freak out. Clarke moans against his lips but immediately after asks for access with her tongue; Bellamy partes his lips and sticks his tongue inside of her mouth, starting a tender frenchkiss, while he makes his way inside of her with slow but deep thrusts.

Bellamy groans against her but doesn’t stop kissing her, his hands reaching her neck and holding her face. 

When Bellamy fastens the pace, Clarke lets out a high moan, parting her lips more; he groans as a response, deep and as loud as her moans are now. His right hand searches for hers, and when he finds it, he locks their fingers together, placing their hands now locked against the mattress. 

Bellamy turns Clarke’s hand to the side with his other hand, crushing his lips against he neck and starts making out with it, using his tongue in the best way to pleasure her even more.

She keeps her eyes closed, her lips how costantly partes because of the moans Bellamy causes her to scream.

Bellamy groans quietly but repeatedly against her skin, moving his mouth from her neck, to her earlobe, sucking on it tenderly, then to her chest. 

‘Shit- Bellamy’ she moans. ‘Bellamy, fuck, more’ she demands. 

’More!’ she screams, while her eyes flatter shut because of the way he’s fucking her right now.

Bellamy fastens his pace and makes sure to give her deep thrusts, until he touches _that one spot._

_Fuck._

This makes her cry out, out of pleasure. His groans now are louder. 

‘Jesus, Clarke.’  

Her moans don’t stop, as he keeps groaning against her sweat bare skin.

’Fuck yes. Please don’t stop, don’t-‘ She arches her back and cries out again. ‘Don’t stop.’

His breath is alreqdy heavy, as he tighens the grip on her hand locked with his, while he moves his free one on one of her breasts, kneading it gently, which causes her to cry out again. 

‘Fuck-‘ he breathes out. 

If feels extremely good, for both of them, being so close that they’re a whole new unic body now. Her legs firmly wrapped around his waist, him thrusting inside of her like he perfectly knows where to go.

The sound of their skin slapping together and their groans is everything that can be heard now. 

‘Fuck’ he repeats, groaning against her skin, while taking her nipple inside his mouth and sucking on it, and Clarke doesn’t stop filling the room with her loud moans . 

‘Oh yes, shit- shit’ She moans. “Yes, Bellamy, don’t ever stop, please. She keeps moaning. ‘I- oh, god’

He pulls away only to grab her hip with his free hand and pushing her even closer to him, even if now the space that separates them doesn’t exist anymore, if not when Bellamy pulls a bit away just to thrusts again inside of her.

Clarke’s hands reach for his back, where she hooks her fingers on his skin, scratching it gently. 

‘Bellamy, I’m-‘ a moan comes out instead and her words die in her throat.

’Yeah’ he understands. ‘Yeah, I-‘ He groans and breathes out. ‘God’ against her left ear, which makes her roll her eyes behind her head.

She swallows, trying to keep the grip on his waist, even if her legs starts trembling because she’s close.

Bellamy is too, but he wants more. He wants her to come _for_  him. 

He wants her to come _with_  him. 

‘Clarke’ he breathes out through his heavy breath and his fast thrusts now costant. 

‘Clarke, come with me.’

She can’t say that much now, so she opens her eyes and meets his gaze, lips parted to let her moans come out. Her head nods slightly, and he smiles. 

He groans afterwards, looking at her losing herself under him and filling their bedroom with her screams, mixed with his moans.

’Clarke’ this time he moans her name.

He lets go off her hand and her hip, and cups her face into his hands placing them on her cheeks, and frenchkissing her.

She returns the kiss in the exact same way.

They keep moaning against each other’s mouth, until Clarke can’t anymore, and she comes, hard, grinding down on him, letting out an high pitched moan and throwing her head back on the pillow closing her eyes, keeping her grip with her hands on Bellamy’s shoulders.

One, two, three others thrusts and he comes too, groaning loudly and biting her shoulder to keep himself from being too loud. 

His forehead is against her shoulder now, his breath heavy and fast, his hands against the mattress.

Her head still thrown back, her teeth still keeping her bottom lip in a grip, her breathing fast as well and her hands on his back.

Clarke slowly lets go off her lip, and blinks her eyes open, looking up at the ceiling. 

The first thing she does is smiling softly, slightly, feeling Bellamy’s breath against her neck, trying to get his shit together. So she starts playing with his curls. 

He smiles through his heavy breath and opens his eyes, looking at her neck. Then whispers: ‘You’re incredible.’

She closes her eyes and arches her lips in a big smile, reopenin them and taking a deep breath. 

‘You are, Bell.’

He swallows, slowly lifting his head from her neck and looking down at her instead, sweeping his eyes on hers.

He partes his lips to say something, but as he keeps staring at her, there, under his naked body, he’s firmly convinced that no words in the world will ever be able to express what he feels for this girl.

So he just leans down and places his lips on hers, colliding them in a tender and slow kiss. 

Bellamy pulls away then, and slowly pulls out of her, letting himself drop onto the mattress with his back, right next to her. 

She chews a bit on her bottom lip and turns her head to the side, looking at him. 

She smiles, because she loves him. 

No.

No, she’s _in love with him._

He turns his head to her and smiles when he meets her eyes, throws his arm over her shoulder, and makes her lay her head on his bare chest. 

Clarke lays down sideways, with her leg between his, and her hand placed on his chest right next to her head.

She closes her eyes, while Bellamy is still looking at the ceiling. 

‘This is the best welcome back home sex we’ve ever had.’ She says.

He laughs at that, but shakes his head. 

‘It never is sex with you, Clarke. It’s so... so much more.’ 

She smiles softly, placing her lips on his chest and kissing it softly, whispering against it. 

‘I would make love to you every second of my life, if I could.’

He swallows, then smiles. 

Then leans over and kisses her head, bringing his head back against the pillow again after that, and closing his eyes.

’I thought you were tired, weren’t you?’ 

Clarke blinks her eyes open, drawing circles on his chest with her fingers. 

‘I am’ she answers, whispering. ‘But never of you.’


End file.
